


Hipnosis

by MysteryWeb



Series: Cariño [2]
Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Aged-Up Peter Parker, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Peter Parker is Dr. Beck's Patient, Peter Parker is a Mess, Quentin Beck is a Psychiatrist, en realidad nunca sabemos su edad, uso inapropiado de la hipnosis
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 12:01:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20545838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysteryWeb/pseuds/MysteryWeb
Summary: Peter tiene un montón de problemas, y su psiquiatra, el doctor Beck tiene una buena idea para ayudarlo.





	Hipnosis

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Hypnosis](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20545829) by [MysteryWeb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysteryWeb/pseuds/MysteryWeb)

> Culpo a [la descripción del Hot Toy de Mysterio en su página oficial](http://www.hottoys.com.hk/productDetail.php?productID=736) por esto.

—Y no sé qué hacer, doctor Beck —dijo Peter, angustiado, al borde del llanto.

Su psiquiatra estaba escribiendo todo lo útil que Peter le estaba diciendo, sentado en su cómodo sillón, sus ojos observando a su paciente de vez en cuando.

—Ya te hablé sobre la hipnosis. ¿Has considerado esa posibilidad?

Peter dudó pero asintió.

—Sí, seguro, ¿por qué no?

Desde que las sesiones de hipnosis habían empezado, a Peter le estaba yendo bien. Su vida estaba mucho mejor pero había algo más que le estaba molestando.

—¿Alguna vez ha tenido estos sueños de usted ahogándose? —él miró a Beck de reojo quien le devolvió la mirada—. También tengo… esta cosa… Como si me estuviera sintiendo bien- Quiero decir… _realmente bien_, ¿me entiende?

—No, y me gustaría que me lo ilustraras, Peter.

Quentin se encorvó hacia él aunque estuviera a más de diez pasos de distancia.

—Estaba teniendo sexo, ¿de acuerdo? Como, realmente buen sexo. Pero nunca puedo ver el rostro de este hombre.

—¿Estás teniendo sexo con un hombre en tus sueños?

—Sí. Un hombre adulto, creo. Él es grande-

—¿Grande?

—En todo el sentido de la palabra, sí, grande. Él me trata como a una perra y me siento tan bien, doctor, no se da una idea —con cada palabra que se deslizaba de entre sus labios, la voz de Peter iba sonando cada vez más extraña, como si estuviera recordando sus sueños húmedos a medida que hablaba sobre ellos.

—¿Qué más sentiste?

—Me sentí libre —le dijo, mirando el techo encima suyo—. Me sentí jodidamente libre, sin problemas a mi alrededor y con nada más excepto él.

Peter sintió la mano de Beck acariciando sus alborotados cabellos y lo miró.

—¿Estás listo para tu sesión semanal de hipnosis?

La mirada avellana de Peter se encontró con la de Beck y se pegó a ella. El más joven agarró la hombría de Beck sin dudarlo. El otro hombre jadeó y se mordió el labio.

—Quiero intentar algo _más grande_ esta vez, doctor Beck.

—Cuando quieras…, cariño.

**Author's Note:**

> Si quieres, síguenos :)  
[Mystery Web Facebook page](https://www.facebook.com/MysteriSpiderLatino) × [Mystery Web Tumblr](https://mysteryweb.tumblr.com/) × [Mystery Web Twitter](https://twitter.com/mystery_web).


End file.
